Selamat Ulang Tahun, Ayah
by aryangevin
Summary: Spesial for Naruto Birthday. Gaara tersenyum menikmati ini semua. Ia makin menyamankan diri di pelukan ayahnya. Begitu juga Naruto. Setelah semua ini, Ia tak yakin akan mudah begitu saja terlepas dari jeratan seorang Gaara Namikaze. M for Lemon. RnR pls?


Selamat ulang tahun Naruto Uzumaki yang ke…. Yang keberapa ya? Ah, sudahlah. Semoga kau menjadi chara yang tetap baik hati dan peduli pada 'Teme'-mu. Oh ya, kenapa harus Teme? Inikan pairnya bukan NaruSasu, tapi NaruGaa. Ah, sudahlah…. Yang penting Happy Birthday Naru-chaaaan! *ditonjok Naruto*

Dan juga selamat ulang tahun buat saya sendiri ^^ *Ultah lu kan udah lewat 25 hari yang lalu, dodol!* nga rela rasanya ninggalin sweet seventeen saya *nangis guling-guling*

Ya sudah, happy reading… ^^

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : AU, OOC, Yaoi, Typo, Lemon, Gaje, dll.

If you don't like, please don't read and don't give me flame.

"Gaara-chan, bangun!"

Suara cempreng khas dari ayahnya memenuhi kamarnya. Gaara yang sedang asik menikmati mimpinya tiba-tiba terbangun ketika mendengar suara dari si ayah menggema di kamarnya. Tanpa disuruh dua kalipun ia segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Gaara bangun, ayah." Gaara menyahut malas panggilan dari si ayah. Sang ayah yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum.

"Lekas bersiap-siap, sarapan sudah disediakan." Sang ayah kembali bersuara.

"Baik, ayah."

Setelah bangun dari tempat tidurnya, Gaara pun merapikan tempat tidurnya yang berantakkan. Kalau ukuran pemuda seperti dia, Gaara termasuk tipe yang rajin. Dia tidak terlalu suka melihat sesuatu yang menurutnya tidak rapi. Meskipun di mansion yang ditempati oleh dirinya dan sang ayah sudah memiliki cukup pembantu, tapi kalau ada melihat sesuatu yang tidak rapi maka Gaara akan segera membereskannya.

Selesai merapikan tempat tidurnya, Gaara bergegas mandi. Membersihkan semua kotoran yang menempel di badannya. Bau badan khas bangun tidur pun menghilang ketika Gaara menggosok seluruh tubuhnya dengan sabun. Alhasil, tubuhnya kini menjadi bersih dan harum.

Gaara mengambil jubah mandi yang tergantung di balik pintu kamar mandi. Mengeringkan rambut merahnya dengan handuk. Lalu memakai seragam sekolahnya yang sudah disetrika oleh pembantunya yang terletak rapi di atas ranjang tidurnya.

Seragam itu pun selesai dikenakannya. Terlihat sangat cocok di badannya, apalagi celana dari seragam itu berwarna merah seperti warna rambutnya, tak lupa warna tato kanji 'ai' di keningnya juga berwarna merah. Seragam Suna High School.

Gaara merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakkan dan sudah memanjang. Terlihat dari poni rambut merahnya yang sudah menjuntai hampir menyentuh alisnya. Tapi Gaara tak menghiraukan itu, baginya itu terlihat keren. Dasar!

Gaara mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Memperhatikan dengan detail dari setiap inci dari penampilannya. Kalau-kalau dirasanya ada yang kurang. Gaara tersenyum puas ketika dilihatnya tidak ada satupun yang kurang dari penampilannya. Lalu dia pun menuju ke meja sarapan.

Di sana sudah terlihat sang ayah berambut pirang sedang duduk sambil membaca sebuah koran harian. Terlihat juga di samping mejanya terdapat secangkir kopi hangat yang sudah tinggal setengah disertai roti lapis di samping kopi tersebut.

Melihat sang anak menuju meja, Naruto─si ayah─ tersenyum lebar menyambut anaknya tersebut.

"Pagi, Gaara-chan."

"Pagi, ayah." Gaara menyahut suara cempreng milik ayahnya itu.

Naruto Namikaze, seorang direktur pemilik dari perusahaan Namikaze corp. Meskipun umurnya menginjak 30 tahun, umur yang masih bisa dibilang muda untuk ukuran seorang direktur sepertinya. Tapi meskipun begitu, tidak diragukan lagi kualitasnya dalam bekerja mengelola perusahaan miliknya yang sudah memiliki cabang hingga ke negeri Eropa. Dengan bakatnya itulah, banyak sekali para pengusaha mempercayakan padanya untuk menanam saham di perusahaannya.

Gaara menerima ciuman hangat dari ayahnya tepat di bibirnya, memperlihatkan semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipinya yang pucat itu. Mereka tidak ragu untuk melakukan itu di setiap tempat, karena orang-orang di mansion ini sudah tahu kalau hubungan mereka yang sudah melebih dari sekedar ayah dan anak.

Memang penampilan kedua tidak menunjukkan bahwa mereka memiliki hubungan yang sedarah. Terlihat dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki tidak memiliki kesamaan dari keduanya. Sebagai contoh rambut. Gaara memiliki rambut berwarna merah, sedangkan Naruto memiliki warna pirang cerah. Begitu juga dengan warna mata dan kulit. Gaara memiliki warna mata emerald dengan kulit putih pucat, sedangkan Naruto memiliki mata sebiru langit dengan kulit tan yang eksotis. Terlihat jelas sekali kan perbedaannya?

Ya, Gaara adalah anak angkat Naruto. Sejak berumur 12 tahun Naruto mengangkatnya sebagai anak yang ia diambil dari sebuah panti asuhan. Tapi, Naruto tidak benar-benar menganggapnya sebagai anak meskipun Gaara secara tulus menganggapnya sebagai ayah. Kadang-kadang terdengar setiap malam desahan-desahan yang keluar dari mulut Gaara ketika Naruto mengajaknya berhubungan. Itu menandakan hubungan mereka lebih dari ayah dan anak.

Gaara menarik kursinya dan mendudukinya. Dia pun mengambil roti bakar yang memang sudah terletak di hadapannya dan segelas susu putih di sampingnya. Memakannya sampai habis tak tersisa dan disusul dengan meminum segelas susu.

"Ayah?" panggil Gaara kepada Naruto.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Koran yang dibacanya. "Ada apa, Gaara-chan?"

"Besok malam ayah ada waktu?"

Naruto terlihat berfikir, "ayah tidak yakin besok malam ayah ada waktu bebas. Akhir-akhir ini sering ada rapat dadakan mengingat ada klien yang ingin bekerja sama dalam pembuatan gedung di daerah Iwa. Ada apa memangnya?" Tanya Naruto balik.

Gaara menghela nafas berat. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Lupakan."

Naruto bisa melihat ada gurat kesedihan yang terpampang di wajah anaknya itu. Dia menyesal telah mengatakan seperti itu. Beberapa bulan terakhir ia jarang menemani anaknya itu di rumah maupun menemaninya jalan-jalan sore seperti dulu. Tapi karena perusahaannya itu dia terpaksa mengurangi waktunya bersama Gaara.

Gaara sebenarnya tidak keberatan dengan itu semua. Toh, ia sudah sering ditinggal pergi ayahnya untuk urusan bisnis ke luar kota. Tak jarang saat pulang dari sekolah, ia mendapati sebuah pesan singkat yang tertulis di sebuah kertas kecil bahwa ayahnya akan pulang terlambat atau pergi keluar kota. Tapi rasanya, dia tidak rela kalau besok malam ayahnya tidak mempunyai waktu untuk bersama dengannya.

"Ayah, aku pergi dulu," pamit Gaara kepada Naruto saat dia berangkat menuju ke sekolahnya.

"Biar ayah antar?" tawar Naruto.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa menggunakan bus umum," sahut Gaara menolak tawaran ayahnya. Sang ayah tak menyahut mengiyakan.

Setelah mendapatkan izin dari sang ayah, Gaara pun segera menuju halte yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Hanya membutuhkan waktu lima menit untuk sampai di halte. Gaara melirik jam tangannya yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kirinya, pukul tujuh pagi. Masih ada waktu sekitar setengah jam lagi maka pelajaran pertama di sekolah akan dimulai. Sedangkan bus akan tiba-tiba kira-kira tiga menit lagi.

Bus yang sudah ditunggu pun dating. Orang-orang yang sedari tadi menunggu bus itu segera menaiki. Tak banyak penumpang di bus. Hal ini membuat Gaara sedikit tenang karena Gaara tidak terlalu suka keramaian.

Menempuh waktu selama kurang lebih sepuluh menit akhirnya Gaara bisa sampai di sekolahnya, yaitu Suna High School. Terlihat bahwa para siswa dan siswi mulai ramai di sekolah itu.

Ketika Gaara mulai menuju kelasnya, terlihat para fans girlnya mulai berteriak meminta perhatian dari Gaara. Tapi sang bersangkutan hanya cuek dan bergegas menuju kelasnya yang terletak di lantai dua. Tapi hal ini malah membuat sikap Gaara terlihat keren. Gaara mempunyai banyak fans girl di sekolahnya, bukan hanya ketampanannya saja yang diagung-agungkan oleh fans girlnya tetapi kepintaran dan juga kekayaannya yang menjadikannya idola nomor satu yang paling diinginkan oleh siswi-siswi yang bertebaran di sekolah ini. Tak terkecuali para siswa bertampang seme yang menginginkan cowok ini sebagai ukenya.

Ketika memasuki kelasnya, Ia pun segera menuju bangku yang terletak di dekat jendela pada sisi kanan kalau dilihat dari depan. Gaara sangat suka mengambil tempat di dekat jendela. Bukan bermaksud apa-apa, hanya saja Gaara akhir-akhir ini senang memandang awan dan langit biru yang terpampang cerah di sana. Hal ini mengingatkan dia pada mata langit biru sang ayah. Dia mendesah pelan.

'Apa ayah tak ingat bahwa besok adalah hari ulang tahungnya?' pikirnya saat ini.

Dia sangat ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama ayahnya besok untuk merayakan ulang tahun ayahnya. Ya, Gaara sangat ingin sekali. Dia berharap bahwa besok ayahnya bisa mengerti keinginannya itu.

xoxoxoxox

Rasa dingin menyergap kulit pucat Gaara ketika dia berada di balkon kamarnya. Sepertinya malam ini akan turun hujan, pikirnya. Dia pun kembali memasuki kamarnya dan tak lupa mengunci pintu yang menuju ke arah balkonnya. Agar rasa dingin yang menyergap berkurang.

Gaara keluar dari kamarnya. Sapaan selamat malam dari para pembantu penghuni mansion menyambutnya kala itu. Lalu Gaara menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

Gaara berniat ingin mengajak ngobrol dengan ayahnya. Tapi Ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika Ia lewat di depan ruangan kerja ayahnya mendengar suara ketikkan laptop. Mungkin ayah sibuk malam ini, pikirnya.

Sebuah pemikiran untuk menyediakan secangkir kopi untuk ayahnya terlintas di otaknya. Gaara tau kalau sudah sibuk begini maka sang ayah akan bergadang menyelesaikan tugasnya dan tidur ketika hampir menjelang subuh. Dengan segera Ia membawa kakinya ke arah dapur.

Para pembantu di sana hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala ketika menawarkan bantuan untuk membantu Gaara membuat kopi untuk sang ayah. Tetapi Gaara menolaknya dengan halus sambil berkata, "aku bisa sendiri membuatnya."

Dengan nampan yang terisi secangkir kopi di atasnya, Gaara segera menuju ke ruang kerja sang ayah. Jarang-jarang Gaara melakukan ini untuk ayahnya. Tapi mungkin dengan begini Ia bisa mengutarakan permintaannya untuk merayakan ulang tahun si ayah.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Suara ketukan pintu membahana di ruangan itu. Hal ini membuat perhatian Naruto teralihkan.

"Siapa?" terdengar sahutan dari dalam ruangan.

"Ini Gaara, ayah."

"Gaara-chan? Masuklah. Pintunya tidak terkunci," jawab Naruto.

Setelah mendapat izin dari Naruto, Gaara memasuki ruangan itu dengan hati-hati agar nampan yang di atasnya terdapat secangkir kopi tidak tumpah.

Melihat kedatangan Gaara, ia dengan segera mematikan laptopnya dan menyingkirkannya ke samping.

Gaara meletakkan cangkir kopi itu di meja dekat ayahnya.

"Aku membawakan kopi untuk ayah," ujar Gaara mengatakan maksud dan tujuannya datang ke ruangan ini.

Naruto tersenyum, "terima kasih Gaara-chan, kau memang baik."

Gaara tertunduk malu mendengar pujian yang terlontar dari mulut si ayah.

"Kopinya lumayan enak. Aku suka," puji Naruto lagi. Hal ini membuat pipi Gaara memerah.

"Te-terima kasih," jawab Gaara gugup.

Melihat sikap Gaara yang seperti itu membuat Naruto menahan tawanya agar tidak menyinggung anaknya itu.

"Sepertinya ayah sibuk. Lebih baik aku permisi dulu."

"Tunggu dulu!" Suara Naruto mampu menghentikan niat Gaara untuk melangkah keluar dari ruangan kerja sang ayah.

Gaara berbalik menghadap ayahnya. "Ada apa? Apakah ayah menginginkan sesuatu yang lain?"

Ditanya seperti itu membuat Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Kemarilah. Duduk di sini!" perintah Naruto kepada Gaara agar Ia duduk di pangkuan Naruto.

Gaara menuruti perintah ayahnya itu dan melangkah mendekati Naruto lalu duduk di pangkuannya. Ini membuatnya merasa dimanja.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?" Tanya Naruto. Senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya.

Entah kenapa kalau duduk berdekatan seperti ini membuatnya gugup. "Ba-baik. Tidak ada masalah."

Melihat kegugupan Gaara seperti ini membuatnya merasa senang. "Benarkah?" tangan Naruto bergerak jahil menyentuh dagu Gaara. Senang rasanya menggoda anaknya seperti ini.

"Be-benar."

Tiba-tiba Gaara didudukkan di meja hadapannya. Gaara sangat terkejut dengan sikap ayahnya ini. Ia menyangga tubuhnya dengan tangannya agar menjaga keseimbangan. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke hadapan Gaara.

"Aku menyayangimu, Gaara," ungkap Naruto kepada Gaara.

Sesudah mengatakan seperti itu, bibir Naruto menangkap bibir Gaara yang sedari tadi menggodanya seolah meminta dicium. Tak hanya menciumnya saja, kini lidah Naruto menjilat bibir bawah Gaara seolah meminta izin agar Gaara membuka bibirnya. Gaara mengizinkannya dengan membuka bibirnya. Kesempatan itu membawa lidah Naruto memasuki rongga mulut itu. Mengecap rasa manis yang tersedia di dalam rongga berlendir itu. Tak ayal membuat Naruto mengisap habis segala rasa manis yang terdapat di mulut Gaara. Hal ini membuat saliva mereka bercampur menjadi satu. Tapi kebutuhan manusia akan oksigen membuat mereka melepaskan ciuman maut itu.

"Hah hah… maaf ayah, sepertinya aku harus tidur. Hah… lagipula besok aku harus bangun pagi-pagi karena ada jadwal piket."

Mendengar penuturan dari Gaara membuat Naruto mendesah kecewa.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kau pergi tidur. Oyasumi," dengan begitu Naruto kembali mencium bibir Gaara sekilas sebagai pengantar tidur.

"Oyasumi, ayah." Gaara pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

xoxoxoxox

Sejak malam tadi Gaara tak henti-hentinya memikirkan kado apa yang cocok untuk diberikan kepada ayahnya. Dia sangat bingung. Terlalu banyak hal yang disukai oleh ayahnya ini. Hal yang sangat disukai oleh sang ayah salah satunya adalah ramen. Apa membuat ramen saja? Pikir Gaara. Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya. Terlalu biasa untuk ukuran sebuah kado.

Pulang sekolah nanti Ia akan mengambil pesanan kue tart yang sudah Ia pesan kemarin. Berharap bahwa kue yang dipesannya itu dapat menggugah selera ayahnya. Dengan uang tabungannya, akhirnya Ia dapat membeli kue tart untuk ulang tahun ayahnya.

Bel berakhirnya jam pelajaran pun berbunyi. Wajah para siswa siswi yang semula suntuk mendadak cerah mendengar bel tersebut. Terlebih Gaara. Ia sudah sangat tidak sabaran untuk melihat kue pesanannya.

Gaara memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki saja untuk menuju toko kue pesanannya. Toh jalannya tidak begitu jauh, lagipula bisa menghemat uang. Gaara juga bukan anak yang boros seperti kebanyakkan temannya. Ia memilih untuk menyimpan uangnya saat sang ayah memberinya uang.

"Permisi…" ucap Gaara ketika Ia sudah memasuki sebuah toko kue.

Sang pemilik toko tersenyum ramah menyambut kedatangan Gaara. "Selamat datang. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Saya mau mengambil pesanan kue saya." Gaara mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kertas kecil dan kemudian menyerahkannya ke pemilik toko itu.

Setelah membaca kertas itu, sang pemilik toko mempersilahkan Gaara untuk duduk pada salah satu kursi yang disediakan. Sembari menunggu, Gaara tengah berfikir keras apa yang bisa dijadikan kado untuk ayahnya.

"Ini pesanannya." Perkataan dari pemilik toko sukses membuat Gaara berhenti berfikir. Ia pun mengambil pesanan kuenya dari tangan pemilik toko.

"Terima kasih," ucap Gaara.

Sang pemilik toko kembali menyunggingkan senyuman. "Terima kasih kembali. Kapan-kapan datang lagi."

Gaara tak menyahut dan kembali menuju mansionnya.

xoxoxoxox

Malam menjelang begitu cepat. Rasanya Gaara sungguh tidak sabar menyambut kedatangan ayahnya untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya. Gaara sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Tadi sore Ia sudah memasak sesuatu dengan dibantu para pembantu yang ada disana. Memasak makanan kesukaan ayahnya termasuk ramen. Tak hanya itu, hiasan di meja makan Ia tata sedemikian rupa agar membuat sang ayah terkesan kali ini. Kali ini Ia terpaksa menunda memberikan kado untuk ayahnya karena Ia tidak tahu harus memberikan ayahnya itu apa. Mungkin lain hari Ia bisa memberikannya.

Gaara menunggu di ruang tamu. Menunggu untuk menyambut ayahnya pulang dari pekerjaannya. Dia tidak tahu pukul berapa ayahnya akan pulang. Ia berharap ayahnya takkan pulang terlarut malam. Ia khawatir makanan yang sudah Ia sediakan akan menjadi dingin dan tidak enak.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Sudah hampir satu jam Gaara menunggu ayahnya pulang. Tapi selama itu tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ayahnya akan pulang. Gaara sudah mencoba menelpon ayahnya, tapi ponsel yang dihubungi tidak aktif. Gaara memutuskan untuk menunggunya sebentar lagi. Ia yakin, makanannya kini sudah berubah dingin dan tidak enak. Tapi Gaara bisa menghangatkannya nanti.

Suara deru mobil memasuki halaman mansion menunjukkan tanda bahwa sang ayah pulang. Gaara tersenyum senang mengetahuinya meskipun rasa kantuk sudah menguasainya. Ia melirik jam dinding di belakangnya, pukul 11 kurang. Setidaknya masih ada waktu satu jam sebelum berganti hari. Sedangkan para penghuni rumah yang lain sudah tidur terlebih dahulu dua jam yang lalu.

Naruto membuka pintu mansionnya. Raut wajah lelah dan mengantuk terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Ia kaget saat mengetahui Gaara berada di hadapannya dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Ayah sudah pulang," ucap Gaara pada Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum membalas perkataan sang ayah. Dia terlalu lelah untuk menanggapinya.

"Kau belum tidur, sayang?" Tanya Naruto ketika Ia duduk di sofa ruang tamu untuk menghilangkan penatnya.

"Belum, ayah."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan sampai larut begini? Tidak seperti biasanya." Naruto berkata sambil memijit pangkal hidungnya untuk meredakan rasa pening yang melandanya.

"Ikut aku yah, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tunjukkan kepada ayah," ajak Gaara sambil menarik tangan ayahnya agar bangkit dari sofa.

"Apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan? Ini sudah malam dan ayah sudah lelah," Naruto menolak halus ajakan Gaara.

"Sebentar saja yah. Ayah perlu melihatnya," ajak Gaara lagi sembari tetap menarik tangan ayahnya.

"Besok pagi saja ya? Ayah terlalu lelah dan juga ngantuk." Lagi-lagi ajakan Gaara ditolak.

"Tapi yah, sebentar saja." Gaara mencoba memelas.

"SUDAH AYAH BILANG AYAH LELAH, GAARA!" Naruto berteriak marah. Dia tidak suka dipaksa begini kalau dia sedang lelah. Kesabarannya sudah habis.

"Ayah…" Gaara terlalu terkejut mendapatkan respon seperti itu. Seumur hidup, baru kali ini ayahnya berteriak marah padanya. Raut kesedihan terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Sekarang kau masuk kamar dan tidur!"

"Tapi─"

" Tidak ada tapi-tapi-an. Masuk ke kamarmu!" perintah Naruto. Emosi sudah menguasai dirinya.

Gaara menunduk, tak berani menatap ayahnya. "Baik, ayah." Gaara pun menuju kamarnya. Hancur sudah rencananya untuk merayakan ulang tahun bersama ayahnya.

Setelah melihat kepergian Gaara, Naruto mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Dia kehilangan kesadarannya kalau emosi sudah memuncak. Dia menyesal telah membentak Gaara tadi. Sungguh, baru kali ini Ia marah kepada Gaara, orang yang sangat dicintainya. Tapi apa boleh buat, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Ia memutuskan untuk meminta maaf besok padanya.

Naruto pergi menuju dapur ketika dirasakannya tenggorokkannya kering. Segelas air dingin mungkin bisa membantu meredakan tenggorokkannya.

Ketika Ia berada di pintu dapur, matanya terbelalalak lebar ketika didapatinya meja makan di dapurnya terisi berbagai macam makanan disertai hiasan yang tertata rapi di sana. Jadi, ini yang mau Gaara tunjukkan padaku tadi? Pikir Naruto.

Naruto mendekati meja makan itu. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas ada berbagai macam makanan kesukaannya. Ada semangkuk besar ramen di hadapan kursi yang biasa Ia duduki bersama Gaara di sampingnya. Ada juga sebuah kartu ucapan di dekatnya.

Naruto mengambil kartu ucapan itu kemudian dibacanya.

_Dear ayahku yang kusayangi,_

_Sebelumnya aku mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukmu ayah yang ke-30. Semoga ayah akan selalu menjadi ayah yang terbaik untukku. Maaf yah, kali ini aku tidak memberikan kado untuk ayah. Aku bingung mau memberikan ayah apa. Mungkin lain hari aku bisa memberikannya untuk ayah._

_Terima kasih ayah, selama hampir enam tahun ini ayah selalu mengasuhku dengan baik. Menyekolahkanku dan mendidikku selayaknya orang tua kandung. Padahal ayah bukanlah ayah kandungku. Tapi aku sangat bersyukur memiliki ayah sepertimu. Aku tidak akan menyesal atas perlakuan buruk yang sering ayah berikan padaku. Tapi itu semua semata-mata perhatian yang kau berikan padaku._

_Mungkin sampai di sini saja yah. Aku tidak tau lagi harus menulis apa. Tapi yang jelas, aku sayang ayah._

_Your Son,_

_Gaara N._

Naruto menitikkan airmatanya ketika membaca surat dari anaknya itu. Dia tidak tahu bahwa Gaara bekerja keras hari ini hanya untuk merayakan ulang tahun bersama dirinya. Naruto meruntuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia tidak begitu peka padanya? Sungguh Naruto ingin menceburkan diri ke sungai saat ini juga.

Masih dengan kartu ucapan di tangannya, Naruto segera menuju kamar Gaara. Dia ingin minta maaf atas semuanya kesalahnya tadi. Seharusnya Ia bisa mengerti keinginan Gaara yang sebenarnya.

Naruto sudah berada di depan pintu kamar anaknya. Ragu-ragu menjalari tubuhnya. Dengan menghembus nafas, Ia memantapkan dirinya untuk memasuki kamar anaknya.

"Gaara─"

Gaara yang masih duduk di tepi ranjang kamarnya terkejut ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok ayahnya sedang berdiri di sana. Buru-buru Ia mengusap airmata yang terus mengalir dari matanya ke pipinya terus hingga menetes ke pahanya. Sejenak rasa gugup menghampirinya ketika Ia tertangkap basah sedang menangis.

"Maaf ayah, aku akan segera tidur," ucap Gaara.

Tiba-tiba Naruto berlari menuju ke arah Gaara kemudian memeluknya erat. Perlakuan ini membuat Gaara terkejut─lagi─ oleh sikap ayahnya.

"Ayah─"

"Maafkan ayah, Gaara. Ayah tidak tau kalau kau ingin merayakan ulang tahun bersama ayah. Maafkan ayah, Gaara, maafkan ayah…" Gaara tidak dapat menahan airmatanya. Setetes dua tetes hinggap di pipinya. Begitu juga Naruto. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannnya kepada anaknya ini. Seolah tak mau berpisah barang sedetik saja.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayah. Ayah tidak salah, aku yang salah. Seharusnya aku─"

"Sstt…" Naruto menghentikan perkataan Gaara. "Kamu tidak salah, ayah yang salah karena tidak mengerti keinginanmu."

Gaara tersenyum mendengar perkataan ayahnya. Airmatanya sudah berhenti sekarang.

Posisi mereka cukup lama dalam berpelukkan seperti itu. Saling memahami perasaan masing-masing. Saling berbagi kehangatan di malam yang dingin ini.

Naruto melepaskan pelukkannya. Dia memandang lekat mata emerald milik anaknya. Sungguh indah jika dipandang dari dekat begini.

"Umm… ayah?" Gaara membalas pandangan milik ayahnya meskipun takut-takut.

"Ada apa?"

"Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-30," ucap Gaara.

Naruto tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Boleh kuminta kadonya?"

Gaara tersenyum sedih. "Maaf, ayah, aku tak sempat membuat kadonya."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, hal ini membuat Gaara bingung.

"Tak perlu barang sebagai kadonya."

"Lalu, apa?" Tanya Gaara polos. Hal ini membuat Naruto menyeringai.

"Aku mau 'dirimu'."

Mendengar permintaan ayahnya itu membuat Gaara malu. Semburat merah tipis menjalari pipi pucatnya. Tapi akhirnya Ia mengiyakan permintaan ayahnya itu.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Gaara. Menyentuh bibir lembut itu dengan bibir miliknya. Saling menempel satu sama lainnya. Baik Gaara maupun Naruto menikmati kegiatan ini. Naruto mendorong Gaara pelan sampai tubuhnya terbaring di ranjang.

Naruto meminta ijin kepada Gaara agar mau membuka mulutnya dengan menjilat lembut bibir bawah Gaara. Sesekali menggigit pelan bibir bawah Gaara. Dan Gaara pun mengijinkannya, membuka mulutnya. Lidah Naruto pun langsung saja memasuki area berongga itu. Mengecap sari-sari di sana. Saling bertukar saliva hingga saliva itu menetes di pinggir mulut Gaara. Kebutuhan akan oksigen membuat mereka melepaskan ciuman maut itu.

Mengambil nafas secukupnya, Naruto kembali melumat bibir Gaara. Naruto takkan pernah bosan mengambil sari-sari yang ada di sana. Lalu ciuman itu berpindah ke cuping telinga Gaara. Menggigitnya sehingga membuat Gaara mendesah.

"Ahh… a-ayah…nnggh…"

Rasanya nafsu itu semakin bertambah mendengar desahan yang terlontar dari bibir anaknya. Tangannya yang tadi diam saja mulai bergerak, menyusup ke dalam baju kaos yang dikenakan Gaara. Mencari dua titik sensitif yang dimiliki Gaara. Setelah menemukan titik sensitif itu, Ia memilin-milinnya. Mulutnya bergerak mengecap perbatasan antara leher dan pundak. Sesekali Ia gigit dan menimbulkan bercak kemerahan.

"A-ayahh… ahh…"

Gaara mendesah membuat Naruto tersenyum. Kini Ia melepaskan baju yang dikenakan Gaara sehingga Gaara hanya bertelanjang dada. Naruto bisa melihat kedua titik itu memerah. Ini akan menjadi target mulutnya.

Rasa nikmat akan perlakuan Naruto yang kini menjilat dan menghisap dua titk di dadanya itu lagi-lagi membuat Gaara mendesah cukup keras. Ia mengerang tertahan ketika Naruto menggigit pelan titik sebelah kanan miliknya itu. Naruto menyeringai puas.

"Jangan tahan eranganmu, keluarkan saja. Suaramu itu membuatku semakin semangat melakukannya," ujar Naruto.

Naruto kini menarik lepas celana yang dipakai Gaara hingga yang tersisa hanya sebuah boxer yang terpasang di sana. Naruto bisa melihat kepunyaan Gaara kini sudah menegak karena boxer yang dikenakan Gaara menyembulkan sesuatu.

Naruto menarik boxer itu beserta celana dalamnya. Kini Gaara tanpa sehelai pakaian pun. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang masih berpakaian lengkap. Kini kesejatian milik Gaara terlihat jelas.

Naruto membawa tangannya menggengam barang milik Gaara itu. Tak hanya digengam saja, tangan itu mulai bergerak naik turun melakukan hand job. Gaara kenikmatan diperlakukan seperti itu. Lagi-lagi Naruto melumat bibir Gaara penuh nafsu.

Sesudah melakukan hand job, kini tangan itu diganti dengan mulut Naruto. Awalnya hanya mengecup pangkalnya saja, tapi kecupan itu berubah tatkala Naruto memasukkan kesejatian Gaara dalam mulutnya. Gerakan mulutnya naik turun sambil sesekali menghisapnya.

"Ahh… ayahh… le-lebihh… hah hah… ce-pat…" desah Gaara tak sabar. Tapi Naruto mengiyakannya.

Rasa asin mulai terasa dilidah Naruto. Naruto yakin bahwa sebentar lagi Gaara akan klimaks. Buru-buru Ia menghentikan kegiatannya itu karena Ia ingin Gaara mengeluarkannya bersama-sama. Gaara mendesah kecewa.

"Ayahh…"

"Jangan buru-buru, Gaara. Ini hanya pemanasan."

Setelah mengatakan seperti itu, Naruto menanggalkan semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya. Kini keadaan Naruto sama seperti Gaara, tanpa sehelai benang yang menutupi. Gaara bisa melihat barang keagungan milik Naruto berdiri tegak seolah menantang. Pipinya kembali memerah.

Naruto naik ke atas tubuh Gaara. Menyodorkan ketiga jarinya kepada Gaara. Mengerti maksudnya, Gaara segera mengulum ketiga jari itu. Membasahi dengan air liurnya sendiri. Lalu Naruto menarik kembali ketiga jarinya dari mulut Gaara.

Naruto membalikkan tubuh Gaara yang semula terlentang menjadi menungging. Naruto menjilat lubang milik Gaara kemudian salah satu jari Naruto memasuki lubang Gaara.

"Ukh!"

Awalnya terasa menganjal, tapi akhirnya terbiasa juga dengan perlakuan tersebut. Naruto menambah lagi jarinya sampai ketiga jarinya telah masuk semuanya. Naruto membuat gerakan zig zag agar memperlebar lubang itu supaya bisa dimasuki dengan sesuatu yang lebih besar dari ketiga jari Naruto.

Selesai melakukan kegiatan tersebut, Naruto mengambil minyak zaitun yang terletak tak jauh dari ranjang Gaara. Dia melumurinya ke barang kesejatiannya, agar Gaara tak mengalami rasa sakit yang berlebihan ketika Ia memasukinya. Naruto memposisikan kesejatiannya di depan lubang milik Gaara.

"AKH!"

Gaara menjerit ketika ada sesuatu yang benda yang cukup besar menembus rektumnya. Mereka sudah biasa bercinta, tapi tetap saja menimbulkan rasa sakit ketika dimasuki.

"A-ayah… hah… sa-sakit…"

"Tahan, Gaara. Ini tidak akan lama," ujar Naruto menenangkan. Naruto menunggu beberapa saat sampai Gaara merasa relaks.

Gaara menganggukan kepalanya tanda Naruto boleh menggerakkan tubuhnya. Naruto tak membuang waktu. Ia pun memaju mundurkan pinggulnya untuk memberikan kenikmatan pada Gaara.

"Hah… nnggh…le-bih… hah..ce-pat… ayahh…"

Ingin rasanya Naruto berteriak kencang ketika mendengar permohonan Gaara itu. Maka dengan segera Ia membuat gerakan in-out di lubang Gaara. Peluh membanjiri tubuh mereka. Desahan dan erangan kenikmatan memenuhi kamar Gaara dengan kegiatan mereka itu.

Naruto mengengam barang kesejatian Gaara yang terlihat menganggur. Tanpa mengurangi kegiatannya, Naruto meremas dan membuatan gerakan maju mundur di kesejatian Gaara. Hal ini membuat Gaara bertambah nikmat.

"A-yah…aku..hah hah…nggh…su-dah ti-dak ahh…ta-han lagi…hah…"

Naruto bisa merasakan dirinya dihimpit sangat kuat oleh Gaara. Hal ini membuatnya mau tak mau merasakan klimaks sama seperti Gaara. Dia semakin mempercepat gerakannya dua kali lebih cepat dari gerakan yang tadi.

"Ayah… aku ke-luar…"

"Nngh… Gaara!"

Naruto menyemburkan benihnya di dalam lubang Gaara ketika Ia sudah mencapai klimaks. Naruto terbaring lemas di samping Gaara yang sudah terengah-engah. Gaara bisa merasakan dirinya penuh dengan cairan milik ayahnya. Di seprai ranjangnya kini sudah ternoda dengan cairan dirinya. Bau kamarnya pun sudah berubah khas bau orang sehabis bercinta. Lain kali Gaara harus membeli banyak pengharum ruangan agar bau ini tidak menyebar sampai keluar. Apalagi sampai tercium oleh orang rumah. Ia akan menjadi sangat malu nantinya.

Naruto mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka yang polos serta penuh dengan noda cairan mereka. Naruto mengecup puncak kepala Gaara sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di balik selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos mereka.

"Oyasumi, Gaara-chan."

"Oyasumi, ayah."

Gaara tersenyum menikmati ini semua. Ia makin menyamankan diri di pelukan ayahnya. Begitu juga Naruto. Setelah semua ini, Ia tak yakin akan mudah begitu saja terlepas dari jeratan seorang Gaara Namikaze.

**FIN**

Err… kurang hot ya? Gomen ne. saya nga bisa bikin yang lebih 'panas' lagi. Ini aja udah banyak menguras pikiran.

Rencananya *rencananya lho!* mau buat sekuel berchapter. Tapi… *ngelirik A Pet sama tugas kuliah* kayaknya ditahan dulu deh. Semoga kalau sempat akan saya bikin sekuelnya.

Review please?


End file.
